bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 47(Professer Bubble Strikes!)
Plot Professor Bubble Strikes 'is the first ''Bubble Guppies ''feature-length film, featuring a super villain named Professor Bubble, his bad bots versus the guppies' good bots, and a large magician ghost named Zuttinni. Trivia *This film is very similar to the first Pokemon movie. *The part where Gil's robot, Roscoe, turns to stone is like when Ash becomes a statue. Gil tries to wake Roscoe up by whacking him with a wrench, but he fails. Then, he and the other guppies, including their robots, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper, begin to cry. This part is similar to when Pikachu tries and fails to wake Ash up, and then he and the other Pokemon start to cry. *The princess in this movie sung a song that sounds similar to one of the songs from the Rugrats In Paris movie. Transcript The movie opens when the camera is underwater. Voice: "Who am I? I've been dreaming about this world which doesn't exist in my memory." The Orange Ghost comes by. Voice: "Who are you? Wait! Am I apart of your...? Or not...?" The camera goes into a darker place with orange bubble then it shows a huge magician ghost with pale lavendar skin,Nonny's white hair,a purple magician attire,green eyes,and a purple ghost tail. Fish-like figures are seen outside where the ghost is. Voice: "Where is this? Who am I? Who brought me here?" We now see who the voice belongs to,it's Zuttinni. Zuttinni: "Who am I and why am I here? I just appeared here. I haven't even been born to this world yet. Who am I?" He shatters the glass and all the wires fall of him!" Professer Bubble: "It has awakened!" Zuttinni: "Did he do this?" Professer Bubble: "Wonderful! Zuttinni has been completed." Zuttinni: "Zuttinni?" Professer Bubble: "That's you. I created you with a couple of chemicals and such. And also created by other ghosts." Zuttinni: "Other ghosts? Are they my children? Who are they?" Professer Bubble: "You can say that,but not really. You've been made by combining other ghosts' powers. I suppose I programmed you to become an evil ghost." Zuttinni: "What are you saying? I look like any other ghosts." Prof Bubble: "Well,you were also created by combining other ghosts' DNA." Zuttinni: "Who did this? Sea creatures made me?" Prof Bubble: "This is truly a victory for science. With this,I'm proven to take over the community! And then...I'll be Bubbletucky's NEW mayor!" Zuttinni: "Who am I? Where is this place? What was I born for?" He floats up and starts destroying the whole lab. Then tons of little metal hand like things come down to stop him but he just blows them up. Soon the whole lab is in flames. Prof Bubble: "To make the strongest ghost ever...that was my dream...my dream to take over the world!!!" The whole lab blows up. Cofaribubble comes down from an air conditioning vent and confronts the giant ghost. Zuttinni: "Is this my power? I'm the strongest ghost in the world. Those puny little ghosts. Am I stronger then you?" Cofaribubble: "You surely are the strongest ghost in the world. But there is another that would be the strongest." Zuttinni: "The ghosts?" Cofariubble:(nods)"If you cooperate with other ghosts,then you'll be taking over the world." Zuttinni: "I'd be taking over the world?" Cofaribubble: "If your power is set free,the world would be ruined. You must control you power." Zuttinni: "Control?" Cofaribubble: "Are you fine with destroying the world as it is with that power?" Zuttinni: "What should I do? Control myself with the ghoulish shadows that protect me? What are you going to make me do?" Cofaribubble: "It's simple. All you have to do are the things ghosts can do for battles and games." Zuttinni: "Go on." Cofariubble: "Shadows,pranks,and your magic." ---- Zuttinni is sent into a casino to play tricks on. First,he takes out a strip of golden tickets and slaps it on a lobster then it falls asleep,and the ghost taking its money. Then he appears in a field of wild cows and throws out a bunch of cow feed on the the grass. Then he's back in the casino confusing five card players with his magic. Then came a snail carrying a bucket of gold coins,and he makes the coins shine brighter enough for the snail to become blinded by the shine. He came to another card group and did the same as did to the first group. Next scene,back in Professer Bubble's lab. ---- Zuttinni: "What am I fighting for? What am I living for?" Prof Bubble: "You are a giant magician ghost. Made by chemicals and ghouls' DNA,what else are you worth?" Zuttinni: "My worth? Who am I? What do I live for?"(starts breaking free of the wires) Prof Bubble: "What are you doing?" Zuttinni: "I was made by other ghosts. But I,who was created by ghosts,am not even a monster."(blows up the place and flies off. He lands on a rock)"Who am I? Where is this place? Who asked me to make me? Who wished to make me? I hate everything that made me! So this is neither an attack not a declaration of war but revenge on you who made me!" ---- Introduction Mr Grouper is cooking lunch for the guppies and their robots. Narrator: "The Bubble Guppies and their robots are on a journey. It's a beautiful day so they take a break down at the the playground." Gil: "Is it ready yet,Mr Grouper?" Molly: "Gil,you can help too." Gil: "I can't,not can't I move an inch. I can hardly wait." Mr Grouper: "Stew well and raise slowly. You mustn't be in a rush with both soup or robots." Roscoe and his robot friends spot someone coming. Pirate: "Hey you! Boy with the blue hair! Are you Gil Gordon?" Gil: "That's right." Pirate: "Can I have a little game I call cold potato?" Gil:(zooms over to him)"Okay! I must have a solid game!" Deema: "Gil,I thought you couldn't move an inch?" Gil: "Just one or two rounds before dinner." Nonny: "This is lunch,so that would be before lunch." Roscoe: "That's right." The three players played a smooth game of cold potato (like hot potato,except you count down from 10). In the two rounds,the pirate lost both. Pirate: "Oh my God!" Gil: "I did it!" Oona: "It was just because your the worst player." Goby: "He didn't even catch the ball." Flash to the Villain Guppies who are on a cliff watching the good guppies. Dark Booster: "Robots get stronger and stronger." Hypletta: "Astonishing." Lottle: "We couldn't even beat them,not even once. But the word surrender isn't in our dictionary." Dark Booster: "I will get those robots." Pawletta: "But look at that." They all look at them eating. Lottle: "I want some too." Hypletta: "I've got a frying pan..." Lottle: "What good is such a thing without meat and vegetables? It's just an iron board." ---- A vulture with a camera flies over head then it shows inside some place where you can see the guppies on the screens. ---- Lady: "Are you sending them an invitation?" Zuttinni: "Certainly." A red round robot with wings flies out of the control center with a mailbag. It flies over the seas and then over the villains and they fall then it flies over the guppies,robots,and Grouper's head knocking them all over then it lands. Mr Grouper: "What are you?" The robot hands the group an invitation. Mr Grouper: "This? For us?" The robot hits a botton and a hologram of the lady is displayed. Lady: "Please forgive me for the abrupt letter." Goby: "What a beautiful lady..." Deema: "Ahem..." Lady: "Since you are all such lovely people,we'd like to invite you to a party of my master who is the strongest robot trainer in the world. The place is Bubble Island. Please check the reply card for whether your coming or not. Please accept the invitation for you people." Goby: 'Beautiful lady..." Oona: "What do we do?" Gil: "Let's go for it. We should go for it." Molly: "I don;t feel uncomfortable with being told we're promising people." Nonny: "Well,then check yes on the card." They checked yes,and hand the invitation back to the robot. The red robot takes the card and flies off but the villains take out a net in an attempt to steal the robot. The invitation falls out of the robot's bag. ---- Scene change. We see Zuttinni waving his hand back and forth moving the clouds,causing a big storm to start. We then see the Orange Ghost sleeping in a bubble underwater as the bubble floats to the top and pops. The Orange Ghost wakes up and flies off. The guppies,robots,and Grouper escape out of the storm and into an ocean side castle where other robot trainers were invited. ---- Lobster: "Calm down,Robot Yaunder! Cut it out!" The group came inside wet. Molly: "It was a beautiful day!" Mr Grouper: "The weather along this area can change easily." We notice a big crows of robot trainers by the door and Officer Joe (the lobster) standing with a woman talking to them all. Crowd: "Huh? The ferry has been cancelled?" Crab: "We can't go to Bubble Island?!" Crowd: "Oh no! We were invited to go!" Officer Joe: "Shhh! Everyone,be quiet. Here is the Pier Master." Pier Master: "If you want to know about the sea,ask the seagulls on the pier. No need to bother. Just look at the flaw of the clouds. I've never seen such a hurricane in all my years." Officer Joe: "Is it that terrible?" Pier Master: "I grew up on a port and I've never seen experienced such a storm. Besides the storm is above Bubble Island offshore of this pier. I can't let you be placed in danger. That's my wish as the one who guards this pier." Officer Joe: "As you heard the ferry has been cancelled." Jackson: "It's okay with my robots. My robots are stronger in water. I can cross the sea." Pier Master: "Wait. I'm the one who knows the sea and I say no!" Officer Joe: "He's right! Besides if the robots were to get messed up now they wouldn't be able to get repairment at a Robot Repair Center." Gil: "What do you mean?" Officer Joe: "The owner of the Robot Repair Center is missing. Robots can't receive repairment without the owner. The poster over there is the missing person report." Deema:(looks at poster)"Awesome...who? I've seen him somewhere before..." Some of the trainers go outside in the storm wanting to cross the ocean. A group of green fish gets onto their robot vultures and flies off. Jackson gets on his sea serpent robot and swims across. Officer Joe: "Stop! Stop or I'll arrest you!" A group of snails gets on their robot seals and swims away. Pier Master: "There's no use trying to stop them. After all,they're robot trainers. If they were children who would stop after being told to,they wouldn't have gathered here. Let's just pray for there safety." The guppies,robots,and Grouper went outside and saw everyone leaving. Mr Grouper: "Across the sea lives the strongest trainer in the world. We can't cop out now." Oona: "But we can't cross this sea using our robots." Mr Grouper: "Right." An iron ship pulls up with other guppies in disguises. Guess who? Hypletta: "Want a ride? Not saying that it's free but depending on the situation. I might allow you onboard." The group got on,started going,and Lottle is dressed like a sailor in front of the boat,then a huge wave came and the villains' costumes fall off. Then the waves started getting really rough. Molly: "You guys!" Deema: "You guys again?!" Goby: "You guys appear at the very worst times!" Gil: "What do you want?" Dark Booster: "If we're asked what we want..." Hypletta: "The answer to that is..." Queen Roo: "There's no times for saying that!" A huge wave flips the boat. Molly shoots out Robot Reba and swims to the surface. Mr Grouper: "Oh no!" Molly comes up and he grabs onto Reba. Nonny: "Where is Gil and Roscoe?!" A big wave comes again,and they go back under and see Gil swimming up with Roscoe. Gil: "Hold on tight everyone!" Roscoe and Reba kept swimming under the waves until they see light. Then it shows the Orange Ghost flying above the clouds. The group got to the castle and climbed out of the water,and the mysterious cown fish is there. Clown Fish: "Welcome to the Bubble Island. Please show me your invitation." Gil: "How's this?"(shows him the invitation) Deema: "That was you just as I thought!" Clown Fish: "Yes?" Deema: "That picture of the owner of the Robot Repair Center I saw in the missing person report at the pier was you." Molly: "That reminds me,he looks like him." Clown Fish: "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been serving this castle ever since I was born. Come this way. The other guests are already waiting." ---- They go inside and the villains float up from the water on top of a small robot squid. Then it shows the Orange Ghost playing with the windmill on top of the castle. Meanwhile the guppies,Grouper,and robots are inside the castle. ---- Clown Fish: "Those are the trainers who have already arrived." Molly: "Only three?" Clown Fish: "The trainers who couldn't cross that storm aren't worth inviting." Goby: "So then you tested us?" Clown Fish: "Please have out your robots. You are the chosen trainers." Dark Booster:(outside and the front door shuts)"Well then,let's sneak into this castle..." Rootie: "The only way is to use the exit." Rawfley: "Where's the exit?" Dark Booster: "The sewer." Queen Roo: "The...the...sewer!?"(frantically)"But I'll get dirty! I don't like getting dirty!" Pawletta: "Ahh,don't complain sister!" All of the sudden,the Orange Ghost comes down from the villains and looks at them. Hypletta turns her head but the Orange Ghost disappears. Pawletta: "What's the matter?" Hypletta: "Nothing. Let's go." ---- Meanwhille... ---- Flounder: "You came too?" Molly: "You?" Flounder: "I flew here. My robot vulture can cross such a hurricane in one flight. My robots,greet them!" All his robots,a mouse,a sunflower,a penguin,and a small dinosaur,all greet them. Then they see a robot sea serpent. Jackson: "That's my robot. I rode him across the sea. Those kind of waves are nothing for it." Mr Grouper: "That serpent is a brutal,isn't it?" Jackson: "Yeah,but if you can handle it,no one is more reliable." Daisy: "My robots are just the same over there." She points to her robot tree,gopher,and turkey. Then all the lights turn off,there is a bright beam of light coming down the center of a huge spiral staircase. Clown Fish: "Thank you for waiting everyone. The strongest robot trainer is coming." All of the sudden Zuttinni starts floating down and all the robots become worried. Clown Fish: "Yes,this is the strongest robot trainer and strongest ghost. The Great Zuttinni." The lights came back on and everyone can see him clearly. Gil: "Zuttinni?" Jackson: "A ghost is a robot trainer? It can't be." It becomes apparent that Zuttinni is telepathically controlling Clown. Zuttinni: "I've decided my own rules." Oona: "That voice!" Nonny: "Telepathy!" Zuttinni raises Jackson up in the air and throws him into a pool using his magic. Jackson: "Darn you! Superior! Go!" Jackson's robot sea serpent,whose name is Superior,attacks with Hyper Beam. It goes to Zuttinni and he stops it,turns it around,and it hits Superior causing him to faint. Zuttinni: "That was easy."(looks at Clown Fish)"I no longer have any need for you anymore." The clown fish faints into Mr Grouper's fins. Mr Grouper: "Clown!" Clown Fish: "Where is this place? Why am I here?" Zuttinni: "To make you take care of me,I took you from the Robot Repair Center. A worker who's familiar with robots is convenient. You were quite useful. You don't remember anything though." Gil: "What did you say?" Zuttinni: "Anyone can be manipulated in any way with my power." Oona: "What what power?" Roscoe: "His magic!" Meanwhile the Villain Guppies are in the castle and they find a strange room and they enter it. Lottle: "What is this place?" They look and see lots of robots in Big Glass Test Tubes sleeping. Queen Roo: "Sweet!" Rawfley: "Ya think?" Hypletta: "These aren't like any treasures I've seen." She shifts away and sits on some button and a computer turns on with a very fuzzy screen. Computer: "...our study...to continue in our research...we would have to collect samples from our test subjects..." All of the sudden,something grabs Rawfley by the arm and gets thrown into a machine. Rawfley: "Help! Help!" Dark Booster,Pawletta,Rootie,Lottle,Queen Roo,Hypletta: "Rawfley!" The other villians start to pul to get Rawfley out and they do get him out but not before the machine got three strands of hair from him. Rawfley: "Ouch!" On the computer screen a figure of Rawfley shows up and the computer starts saying some weird language and then in an empty test tube next to the villains,a ghostly copy of Rawfley falls down from a pipe into it. All villains sans Rawlfey: "What the?!" Ghost Rawfley: "Soy Rawfley!" Rootie: "This copy of Rawlfey...speaks Spanish..." The Orange Ghost appears behind the villains again. Computer: "But the copy we created is more then we've imagined. The creature which we found...in the depths...it's an Orange Ghost...we succeeded in finding samples from ghosts like this. From the gathered components we created Zuttinni with this machine. The goal was to make the strongest monster with our own hands. That was our dream. But soon Zuttinni displayed unmeasurable violence. It's all over. The research office will be destroyed. The only way left is to abandon this place and flee." The computer shuts off. Lottle: "This is the research office?" Dark Booster: "I think so." Rawfley: "Yeah." Hypletta: "But there's nothing wrong with it." Pawletta: "Or maybe something created it again." Rootie: "But who?" Zuttinni: "I thought of working with sea creatures once. But I was disappointed. Sea creatures are the worst creatures inferior to robots or ghosts. If creatures that are weak and cruel like humans control this world,this planet with come to ruin." Nonny: "Are you saying like your gonna rule it?" Zuttinni: "Robots are no good either because this planet is ruled by humans our robots...robots who lived for humans." Roscoe: "How dare you! We're not being controlled!" Zuttinni: "What did you say? You're not being controlled? You're with the humans because you want to be? To be with them by itself is wrong." He lifts Roscoe up with his magic and throws him but Gil jumps back and catches him! Roscoe: "Gil! You got me!" Gil: "Roscoe!" Zuttinni: "Weak robots rely on humans." Nonny: "Gil! Are you okay?" Gil: "Yeah."(to Zuttinni)"How dare you attack Roscoe?!" Flounder: "We can get him no matter what kind of powers he holds,as long as...well...nevermind...go,Saudino!" His robot sunflower,Saudino,charges at Zuttinni and is a single inch from him. Zuttinni stops him and raises him into the air,and shoots Saudino across the room! Flounder: "Saudino!" Zuttinni: "Beat it,puffy. It's no use. I was born as the strongest of any creature in the world." Molly: "You don't know that before we try." Zuttinni: "You want to try?" Gil: "We can ask for nothing better." ---- Zuttinni's eyes start glowing then it shows in the lab with the villains in it. The robots come out of the test tubes and walk out the door. Then the Orange Ghost flies out with them. ---- Dark Booster: "What that an...?" Hypletta: "Orange Ghost?" Zuttinni: "Any human who are aiming to be robot trainers go first. The robots,Robin,Lizard,and Turtle." The three robots raise up from the ground. Zuttinni: "There are the strong forms of the copies I've made." Flounder: "Copies?" Jackson: "They are...?" Everything starts shaking and a huge door opens and inside is a stadium. Goby: "A stadium? Is he going to have a robot battle?" Jackson: "I've got a stronger sea serpent robots than those copies." Flounder: "And I've got stronger sunflower,penguin,dinosaur,and mouse robots than those copies." Nonny: "My Rex Robot is stronger than those copies,too. Rex,go!" Rex Robot comes by and gives Zuttinni an evil look then shoots fire out at him but Zuttinni makes a force field around him so it doesn't even touch him. Nonny: "Rex,that's a surprise attack." Zuttinni shoots up water and the fire goes out. Rawfley: "What a bad tempered robot. So who's first?" Jackson's robot squid,Geronimo,comes out. Jackson: "I was careless before,but it won't go that way this time." A dark robot squid comes out. Jackson: "Geronimo! Razortentacles!" Zuttinni: "Tentacle Whip." The dark robot squid's tentacles chop on the razor ink balls then his tentacles wrap around Geronimo and tosses him across the room! Jackson: "Geronimo!" Flounder: "I'm next! Saudino!" The giant ghost magician points for the dark sunflower robot to go. Zuttinni: "Dark Sunflower,Hydro Pump!" The dark robot sunflower spins right through the water and hits Saudino causes him to go crashing hard into the wall. Flounder: "Saudino!" Oona: "Be careful,Gil! His skills are strong!" Gil: "I know." Zuttinni signals a dark robot guppy to go. Gil: "Nonny! Bring Rex out! Rex! Let's fight with speed not power! Okay go!" Both robot guppies go up. Rex keeps using Flamethrower but the dark robot guppy dodges them all and keeps hitting Rex in the face. Deema: "Where are the speed attacks?" Mr Grouper: "The enemy is too fast!" The dark robot guppy grabs Rex and starts flying down to the ground! Nonny: "Rex!" Zuttinni: "Dive Bomb Slam!" Rex crashes onto the ground,then gets up...screeches loudly...then faints. Nonny:(speeds out to Rex)"Hold on Rex! Are you okay?" Zuttinni: "Both speed and power are lacking." He then throws his hands up and three black shadowy balls appear. He shoots them all out and captures Rex Robot and the guppies' robots! A small gold statue lifts up and the three balls shoot down into the hole. Guppies: "'Stop!" Mr Grouper: "Are you taking the others' robots?!" Zuttinni: "Taking them? No. I'm going to make stronger dark robots than the robots you are so proud of." He raises his arms again and hundreds of black shadowy balls appear! Zuttinni: "It's suitable enough for me." Mr Grouper: "Dark robots?" Gil: "Stop! That's a violation of the rules!" Zuttinni: "Don't tell me what to do."(looks at Gil and throws him back to the guppies and Grouper)"I've decided my own rules." He drops his arms and all the black shadowy balls start flying everywhere. Mr Grouper: "They're coming! Run everyone!" ---- The black shadowy balls are everywhere catching everyone's robots (possibly except Gil's). The robot trainers are trying to protect their robots,but there's nothing they can do! When they get caught,the balls fly back into the hole under the statue lifted up in the air. ---- Gil: "I've got it! Take your own robots back to your own holes! Robots,return!" Molly,Goby,Nonny,Oona,and Deema's robots try to come back. Zuttinni: "It's no use." Five black shadowy balls capture the five robots! Zuttinni: "Nothing is impossible with the black shadow balls I have made." Clown Fish: "This place is no good. Let's get out!" The group start swimming away,but then a black ball catches Clown Fish's robot small dragon,Zuis. Clown Fish: "Zuis!" Roscoe is being hunted down by tons of black shadowballs! Then he falls and is about to be caught! But Gil jumps in front of him and the balls hit him. Gil: "Go Roscoe!" Roscoe is rushing and starts climbing the spiral stairs with Gil and the other guppies coming after him. Roscoe keeps using Thundershock to blow up all the shadowballs around him but more keep coming! The guppies starts speeding up the stairs a little behind Roscoe. Oona: "Don't give up,Roscoe!" The robot gets tired and accidentally falls off the stairs! The guppies jump after him and Gil is about to grab him but then a black shadowball snatches Roscoe! But Gil catches the balls and then he and the other guppies fall into some water but when they do,they slipped and fell into the hole. Since it was the last robot,the statue starts to drop but the guppies barely made it and jumps down into the hole after the Roscoe in the ball! The villains are still in the lab,which is where all the dark robots are going. They are amazed at all the copies dropping into all the test tubes everywhere but then the guppies fall down chasing after Roscoe! Pawletta: "Brat?" Gil: "I'm sorry,but we don't have time to deal with you today!" Gil jumps and grabs Roscoe's tail but right when he does,25 little metal mini hand-like objects come down trying to keep Roscoe. Gil is fighting off the mini hands. Gil: "Let go! Let go,darn it! Let him go! Let go of my robot! Let go!" All the hands break and the whole copy machinr starts blowing up and Roscoe comes out of the ball. Roscoe: "What just happened?" But then all the dark robots start coming out of their tubes since the whole copy machine is all blown up. All the dark robots start coming out of the room. Hypletta: "Oh no! They're coming out!" Rawfley: "My copy too!" Gil: "Those are all copies?" Pawletta: "Where are they going?" All of the sudden,there's an explosion and all the black shadowballs combust and all the original robots come out! Dark Booster: "The real ones have come out too!" Five shadowballs open and the other guppies' robots come out. The guppies and robots speed over and start laughing and hugging each other. Then they all look up with angry looks. Meanwhile upstairs... Zuttinni: "Humans,I won't take your lives too. Leave here." The door opens to the exit. Zuttinni: "That is if you make it out in that storm." Then there's a combustion and all the dark robots come out. Zuttinni: "What happened here?" From the smoke,the guppies and robots come out. Gil: "We cannot forgive...! We will not forgive you!" Mr Grouper: "Kids! Robots!"(sees Bubble Puppy)"Bubble Puppy!" Zuttinni: "Did you set them free?" Molly: "We will protect our robots!" Gil charges at Zuttinni and goes to punch him but Zuttinni throws him down to the ground. Gil gets up and tries again and Zuttinni lifts him up by magic. All guppies sans Gil: "Gil!" Guppies' robots: "Stop!" Zuttinni throws Gil into a huge statue but just as he's about to hit it - which we know would really hurt - an orange bubble stops him and Gil bounces a few times on that. Zuttinni: "What?" The Orange Ghost flies up to Gil and stares at him. Gil looks backs and the Orange Ghost pops the bubble and Gil falls,only like a foot then the ghosts starts giggling. Gil: "You're an..." The Orange Ghost makes anothe bubble and starts going up and down giggling and having a good time. Zuttinni makes a black electric ball and shoots it up and it pop's the ghost's bubble. The Orange Ghost turns around and looks back confused. Zuttinni makes another and blows up when it hits the ghost. The magician makes 3 more and throws them all up at the ghost,it dodges them all and starts giggling again. Mr Grouper: "That's..." Deema: "Ghost?" The Orange Ghost flies down and looks at Zuttinni. Zuttinni: "That Orange Ghost. One of the most obnoxious monsters ever seen in a Treacherous Mansion...also most rarest in the world." Goby: "Orange Ghost?" The ghost looks around at everyone. Zuttinni: "Part of me is from you. But I'm the strongest of all ghouls...I am the true master." The ghost stills looks around acting as if it's not paying attention. Mr Grouper: "Orange Ghost and Zuttinni." Jackson: "Part of Zuttinni was made from that Orange Ghost." Zuttinni:(starts glowing)"I am the only one who will survive." He starts chasing the Orange Ghost everywhere shotting tons of electric balls. But the Orange Ghost kept flying away dodging every ball. Zuttinni: "What's the matter? Who don't you want to fight? Are you not fighting back because you're afraid of me? Huh?" He makes another electric ball and shoots it at the ghost and knocks the ghost right in the face and it goes flying in the distance. Everyone is then shocked,but then the same type of ball,only blue,comes back and hits the magician and he goes into a wall. The Orange Ghost flies back down. Zuttinni floats up from the fire and rubble. The villains enter the room. Zuttinni: "Your attacks are ineffective against me. Now is the time to decide which one of us is the true one,you the dark one...which is the stronger? We were made stronger than the real ones." Orange Ghost: "Hmph! Grrr!" Dark Booster: "I see." Queen Roo: "What is it saying?" Dark Booster: "The real one is real. If they fight only using bodies without skills. The true ones will not be beaten by their copies." Zuttinni: "The reall one is real?...Fine" He shoots another electric ball at the ghost but it dodges it and jus barely misses Roscoe! The robot then starts climbing down the statue. Zuttinni: "Let's decide which is the real one without skills. You're the stronger ones,GO!" All of the dark robots start attack their originals. The dark bots are winning. The magician makes a visible blue force field around himself. The Orange Ghost does the same except it's scarlet and they fly up high in the air and keep ramming into each other. Then Rex is looking around at the big dark robot war then he sees his dark copy staring evily at him ready to fight! Rex can't believe it! Clown Fish: "What is this fighting? Both the reall ones and the dark bots are alive now." Flounder: "Everyone is a living thing." Mr Grouper: "Though they were created,there are living beings that live in this world." Bubble Puppy: "Ar?" Molly: "The real ones and the dark bots...but both of them are the same living things,except darker. There's no such thing as a win and losing." Dark Booster: "If we were asked that,I wouldn't know what to say." Rootie: "I feel so sorry." Lottle: "They're bullying themselves." Pawletta: "It's like seeing what we used to be." Rawfley: "It's like seeing what we are now." Pawletta & Rootie: "Feels bad!" Rawfley's dark robotic copy comes up to Rawlfey. Dark Rawfley: "Si Si!" Rawfley: "What? WHat are you saying yes for? It's because you speak Spanish?" Dark Rawfley: "Si Si! Ah si!" Rawfley: "You're still saying yes!" Dark Rawfley: "Estas demente! (You're crazy!)" Rawfley: "Are you calling me crazy!?" Dark Rawfley: "Oh,hablaban a mi? (Oh,were you talking to me?)" Rawfley: "Of course I was..." Dark Booster: "Rawfley...for some reason,I find it kind of weird that you exactly understood your copy..." Meanwhile the two ghosts are bouncing around fighting. And Roscoe finally makes it back to the ground. The robot looks at every robot and getting so tired. Roscoe: "That's enough! Stop!" Gil: "Roscoe!" Roscoe: "I've got to stop them." Molly: "No! The battle will continue unless the ghosts stop fighting." Clown Fish: "Ghosts don't hand over their territory to the same type." Oona: "Oh no." Clown Fish: "They'll continue with their fight until they drive their opponents away." Mr Grouper: "That may be for living beings but Zuttinni was made by lots of ghosts." Goby: "But now he's a living being." Gil: "Now they are all living being. The Orange Ghost and Zuttinni,Rex and that other Rex." Orange Ghost and Zuttinni's fight finally goes on ground and they both take off their force field. Roscoe: "You better stop this right now!"(speeds towards the fight) Guppies: "Oh no!" The ghosts both shoot a beam out at each other and the robot starts to charge between them not seeing the 2 beams coming! Roscoe: "Noooooo!" Guppies,Robots,Grouper: "Roscoe!" Bubble Puppy: "Arf!" Both beams hit Roscoe and he falls to the ground and shuts down completely. His circuits shuts down. Zuttinni: "It can't be. A robot...trying to stop out battle." Gil comes over to his beloved robot friend with a wrench in his hand. Then he starts whamming the wrench against the stoned robot. Gil pounds on it harder and harder until the wrench cracks and breaks apart. Gil beings to cry. Then,the other guppies go over and hug Gil while sobbing. Their robots,followed by other robots,the dark ones,Grouper,and Bubble Puppy,start crying also. All their tears float over and land on Roscoe then all,the guppies tears fall onto Roscoe and Roscoe regains his hold on life,and his circuits starts running again. Then he wakes up. Roscoe: "Gil!" Gil: "You're back,buddy!" The guppies and robots all come to a group hug. Everyone else was relieved. Zuttinni: "Actually,all of you and I are creatures that already exist." Orange Ghost: "Ha!" Zuttinni: "It might not be better if no one knows about us,or any of this..." Orange Ghost: "Heh..." The ghosts disappear and then all the dark bots were being lifted into the air. Gil: "What's happening?" Flounder: "Everyone,in a seat! Something wonderful is going to happen!" The group go to a seat in the stadium. Then a flash of light appears,and out comes a figure. She wears a pink dress and a gold crown. Goby: "Who's that?" Flounder: "It's the princess! The princess of Bubble Island!" Rex: "She's beautiful!" There was short silence before the princess starts singing. Princess:(singing)"Zuttinni...he's no ordinary magician. He's ghost with a heart of gold. Don't believe the lies you've been told. He's a magical giant monster to me!" Zuttinni appears again. Princess:(singing)"I see sweetness when I looked...into those large,green eyes. He's got a sensitive scare...one that can hypnotize. He may be rough on the outside! But inside...he's a good ghoul! He's the kindest monster I've ever met. And I'll never...leave his side! Zuttinni,I'll protect you. Zuttinni...I'll love you!"(hugs Zuttinni,singing)"And I'll be there for you,Zuttinni. And never go away! Zuttinni,I'll protect you! Zuttinni,I love you! And I'll be there for you, <''Gil goes towards the princess''>, and Gilly. Forever and a day." Gil: "Forever and ever." Princess: "We were born and alive. We will continue to live somewhere in this world."(kisses Gil) Gil cheers,followed by an applause from the group. Now we are back where all the trainers what to go on the ferry. Officer Joe: "The ferry has been cancelled! There's a hurricane coming!" Princess: "Don't worry,everyone. I'm going to open the Robot Repair Center,which is Clown Fish's job,as a shelter." Clown Fish: "Right. Follow me those who need it." Mr Grouper: "The princess, Officer Joe, and...even more hardworking than usual when they are wet by the rain." Molly: "But why are we here?" Gil: "I don't know. We're here because we're here." Mr Grouper: "It doesn't matter. Well...huh?" (everyone goes outside) "It can't be..." Officer Joe: "The hurricane...it's as if it never existed." Princess: "I can run the ferry for again tomorrow." Molly (lookd up and sees an Orange Ghost in the sky): "Look!" Deema: "What? I don't see anything!" Nonny: "Besides the clouds." Mr Grouper: "On the say I left to become a good teacher, I saw a ghost...and now...I've sen it again." Goby: "An Orange Ghost." Mr Grouper: "Yes, someday we will." Meanwhile, the villains are still on the Bubble Island except now the castle is gone. Dark Booster: "Well, if it's this empty..." Hypletta: "Clean and clear..." Rawfley: "And different than it usually is." Villain Guppies: "FEELS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" End of movie. Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Movies Category:Specials